


on melancholy hill

by byjinsoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love, look at choerry she's not loved back ahahaha, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byjinsoul/pseuds/byjinsoul
Summary: because once again, she was reminded that she was in love with someone she couldn't have.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	on melancholy hill

**Author's Note:**

> based on 'on melancholy hill' by gorillaz - no proofread we die like men

The vast expanse of the sea was quiet.

The horizon stretched beyond, the sun slowly sinking into its embrace as the skies were filled with wisps of magenta and gold. Light rays spilled honey down on the hill where Yeojin and Yerim stayed, dancing with the dead green hues of the grass in hopes to lift it up. A lone pine tree swayed with the zephyrs with its plastic leaves sluggish against the wind. 

But Yerim was looking at something, or rather, someone else.

They lay there silently with Yerim's head resting on Yeojin's lap. Her eyes were trained at how Yeojin's blonde hair cast down her small shoulders elegantly. It fit her well. She definitely had gotten into trouble with Sooyoung, their friend attending university, because of it, but was followed anyway with a compliment from her. Yerim swooned because Sooyoung was right, Yeojin was  _ beautiful _ , but concealed it with her usual bubbly facade accompanied with an overexcited pat in the back. 

She then watched as Yeojin picked on the dead grass, plucking it with her short fingers. Her nails then dug into the dirt underneath, and as soon as Yerim was about to stop her with a wavering hand, Yeojin rested it once more. 

"Yerim," said Yeojin. It was the first time one of them sparked a conversation. It was usually the routine whenever they went to the hill: Say nothing then everything. "Promise me that even if we're far away from each other, we'll come back here at some point in our lives?"

Yerim grinned. Yeojin still wasn't looking at her.  _ She never did _ . "You're so dramatic, but yes, Yeojin, I promise. Given that they don't build something here for capitalistic schemes."

"You wouldn't leave me at all?"

"No, Yeojin. Never."  _ I'd follow you to the ends of the world if you asked. _

They both fell into silence once again. Yeojin and Yerim frequented the hill they discovered after hanging out after hours. It was secluded. Serene. They both decided just to stay and watch the beautiful sunsets the days ahead of them prepared. 

"I saw Seungyoon make out with Sua just yesterday," Yeojin breathed out. Yerim remained where she sat. Yeojin talked about him to no end every time they'd relaxed here. He meant well, but an unpleasant feeling often settled down Yerim's stomach every time they hung out. Jealousy always reared its ugly head to call over to Yerim, and she followed. Hopeless, she could only offer an ear to one of the people she cared about the most.

"I'm sorry," Yerim replied, refusing to choke up and sat upright to put her hand on Yeojin's. She didn't know what was worse; that she had fallen in love, which she swore not to do, or watching them love someone else. "I know you really liked him."

"I-I don't know Yerim. We've known each other for years, I just—I was in love with him." Yeojin's figure slowly shrank. "He took care of me every time I got sick. He's done so much and..." she trailed off.

Yerim watched her with great sorrow. She allowed herself to be selfish for once and intertwined their hands together. "I'm really sorry."

"Was… was I not good enough? Was it my fault he doesn't like me back?" Yeojin turned to look at Yerim. Tears pooled around her sharp eyes, reflecting the light with it. 

Yerim smiled sadly and tucked Yeojin's hair behind her ear. "You're amazing, funny, needless to say but you're beautiful, Yeojin. I mean it. You never failed to cheer me up whenever I felt down, always knew whenever I needed a hand. You care for everyone even when you knew some of them didn't. And, hell, you can cook! You made Hyejoo look bad when she wanted to prepare rabokki for us! Tell me if I should keep going."

Yeojin quickly wiped her tears and laughed. Yerim wanted to drown in it. "Thank you. That's… that's really sweet. I appreciated that. I really don't deserve you." 

Yerim beamed, breaking eye contact with Yeojin and staring into the breathtaking sunset unfolding before them. Its warmth embraced Yerim, and for the first time in a long time, she wasn't entirely miserable. "You do."

The taller girl felt a weight upon her shoulder. Yeojin's deep voice spoke low, "If anyone hurt you I'd unleash hell on them."

But Yerim was already hurting. For her and Yeojin. They had been holed into the same terrible fate, falling for someone they couldn't have. 

Yerim laughed softly. The skies were now an angry red, set ablaze. "God help you." 

"What does that even mean?"

"Nothing important."

"Nuh-uh." Yeojin scooted in front of Yerim, replacing the view. Perhaps Yerim had made a mistake. But the seas were quiet, unmoving. She refused to let anxiety consume her for slipping. "Yerim, everything you say is important to me. I always look for your opinion because… you know. You're my best friend."

Yerim reached out to pat Yeojin's head. Her hand traveled down to her cheek, caressing it gently. She then smiled, one filled with melancholy. 

Because once again, she was reminded that she was in love with someone she couldn't have.

"You'll know. Sooner or later."

The waves of the seas began swaying.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooyoung somewhere in uni: for fuck's sake..  
> sorry i have not written for like a hot minute because i tore a muscle in my knee and couldn't walk, it's kinda living in my mind rent free right now but i can walk so take ass kick names!!! i wrote this at like one am i'm in limbo i'm actually struggling HAHHAA


End file.
